


A Day of Pranks

by Sumi



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: Julian's attempt prank on Asra is unintentionally foiled by Faust.





	A Day of Pranks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SophieAyase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieAyase/gifts).



Faust never intended to spy on Julian Street afternoon but Asra requested she said she put on her for him. She was always happy to oblige her master. It wasn't difficult to find Julian. He usually spent most of his time in the library, hunched over a huge pile of books. 

She found Julian in his usual spot. However, instead of books he look Boutique green with a bunch of different objects. One of the objects was a mask resembling something monstrous.

“Friend!” Faust shouted, causing Julian to jump in his seat. “Master! Follow!”

He sighed, but ultimately stood up and followed her.

She remained quiet about what she saw until Julian went back to the library. Faust explained it to Asra as best she could. After she was done, her master smiled one of his smiles that usually meant he had the start of a plan forming in his head.

The spooky holiday humans enjoyed celebrating was coming up. Julian was up to something, but Faust had unintentionally ruined whatever prank he was planning. Master didn't appear to be concerned. In fact, he looked to be planning a prank of his own with the help of Nadia.

Faust didn't really understand. Her master was enjoying himself, so she paid little attention. It wasn't until the day of the holiday that Faust discovered what Asra and Nadia planned.

She happened to be slithering down the hall when she heard a loud scream. It was followed by a loud thump and then a series of curses. It didn't sound like anything serious, but she moved down the hall little faster until coming to the library.

“Looks like I got you again this year,” Asra teased. He stood in front of Julian who was picking himself up off the floor. Faust noticed his odd clothing along with the fact that an aura of a spell was wearing off.

Julian huffed. “That was not funny in the least, Asra.”

Faust, completely unprompted, cocked her head to the side and smiled. “Funny!”

Asra laughed while Julian scowled.


End file.
